beautiful Target
by SpoonKYU
Summary: 'Apa ini tandanya aku menyukai mu hyung?.' B1a4 Couple wanna RnR?


(Sandeul Pov)

"kamu tahu kan kalo Baro Hyung itu cakep , baik , dan yang terpenting itu dia sangat eh bukan bukan!.. dia itu paling pintar !.. ahk pokoknya dia itu gak ada bandingnya deh! "gerutu namja manis di depan ku dengan membiarkan makanan dan minuman yang ada dipesannya itu mendingin.

Kami ada di kantin Asrama pria BANASchool , kenalkan aku Lee Jung Hwan kalian bisa panggil aku dengan nama Sandeul , namja manis dihadapan ku ini bernama Gong Chan Shik biasa dipanggil gongchan .

"Ne~ dia itu memang rajanya kimia , fisika , biologi , dan Matematika!"kataku sedikit kesal karena yang dibicarakannya selama 20menit hanya Baro dan Baro .kalian kenal Baro?. Jangan jawab ya !, aku sedang badmood untuk membahas namja itu!.cemburu?. jelas saja aku sudah lama menyimpan rasa pada namja manis dihadapanku saat ini. Namun aku takut jika saat menembaknya dia menolak dan menjauhi ku.

"dia bukan Raja tapi pangeran Hyung!,"katanya. 

"Ne~ terserah mu saja!, sekarang kau ingin menyentuh makananmu atau tidak hah?"Tanyaku.

"Enak aja!" tungkasnya.

"mangkannya sentuh dong sebelum aku ambil paksa Loh!.."goda ku .

"En-"katanya tertahan aku memandang aneh , dan mengikuti arah mata gongchan . mata ku menyipit melihat orang yang tadi dipuji dan pujanya. Mataku memandang aneh ,karena Baro tersenyum pada gongchan dan melambaikan tangannya .

"BARO HYUNG!... Yay!, udah nih hyung untuk mu saja!"kata gongchan. Gongchan membalas lambaian tangannya dan menghampiri Baro. Mereka pergi meninggalkan kantin .

"Ck.."decak ku memandang makanan dan minuman yang diberikan gongchan tadi dengan sedih.

"jadi mereka sudah kenalan ?"Tanya seseorang disampingku aku menatapnya kaget.

"Yak ! Jung Jin Young hyung bisa tidak berhenti membuatku kaget?"marah ku pada nya .

"hehe~ sudah kubilang panggil aku young-ie~ dan aku akan berhenti menganggetkanmu atau pun mengganggumu !"kata nya tertawa kecil .

"Sudah aku katakan emangnya kau ini siapa ku harus memanggil mu dengan panggilan manis ha?"Tanyaku,dia menyeringai, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga ku.

"Karena aku mencintaimu san-ie!" bisik Jinyoung hyung ditelingaku sedikit lirih tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mataku membulat dan menolehkan kepalaku kearah wajahnya yang sangat-sangat dekat dengan ku , sambil tersenyum.

"sudah aku bilang aku tidak mencintaimu ~ kau hyung ku!, kau seharusnya tidak berkata begitu pada calon adik ipar mu!"bantah ku. Dia menunduk.

"Aku sudah lelah sun-ie!"katanya lirih, aku berdecak.

"Kau lelah?.. kau lelah menunggu hyung ku?, ingat dia tidak sepenuhnya sakit!"kataku mengingatkannya.

"Aku tahu!, tapi kapan?.. kapan dia akan kembali seperti semula?. Aku taku terlalu lama!"Tanya nya lagi mulai meneteskan airmata , dengan segera aku peluk dia dan mengelus pundaknya.

"Secepatnya hyung!. Ya Secepatnya ,Aku yakin dia akan kembali seperti semula!,"kataku , dia sedikit tenang dan tertawa pelan.

"kau seperti dia .."

"tentu karena dia hyung ku~"

(Sandeul Pov End)

. 

=/Beautiful Target /= 

.

(Gongchan Pov)

"Chang-ie!, hyung belikan dulu minuman oke?, kamu tunggu disini!"suruhnya , aku mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum dia membalas senyuman ku . Aiish dia ini membuat ku berdebar-debar saja! .

hari ini aku dan Baro Hyung jalan-jalan keliling sekolah , meski aku sering berkeliling sekolah , tapi terasa berbeda saat bersama baro hyung. Ya, dia adalah hyung ku yang sangat ku cintai dan digumi . Kalian aneh bukan kenapa aku bisa dekat dengan Baro hyung?.

(FLASHBACK)

"Yak Sandeul Hyung kok ninggalin aku sih!.. hii~ serem!"gerutuku saat aku disuruh salah satu guru ipa untuk ke lab mengambil peralatan untukbesok praktek. Dan lab itu melewati perpus yang seram ini dengan sandeul hyung , tapi entah kemana hyungku itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang!.

Kepalaku menengok ke depan dan kebelakang , tumben perpus seseram ini dan gak ada alat penerawang lagi . Ada sih , lampu perpustakaan !, tapi lampunya kedip-kedip gak jelas. aku sebal sama sandeul hyung , tahu gini aku suruh teman ku yang lain deh.

DEG

"HUWAAAAAAA~!"teriak ku merasakan sesorang menyentuh bahu ku. Saat ku berbalik hanya seseorang berjubah hitam dan memakai tudung menutupi mukanya. Dengan cepat aku memukul-mukul orang –Entah Hantu- .

"Yak!, Yak!.."ringis orang –Entah Hantu—itu .

"t-tunggu?.. hantu kan nggak pernah meringis?.."pikirku . dan menghentikan pukulanku, aku mengelilinginya untuk memperhatikan tubuh hantu itu. Aku memanadang sosok itu dengan sedikit gemetar karena hawa disekitarku menjadi lebih dingin.

"N-nugu?.. "Tanya ku hati-hati . dia membuka tudungnya dan menampilkan sebuah rambut yang panjang ter-urai, sedikit di ikatnya.

"H-Hyung?"matakut membulat kaget saat siapa hantu eh maksudku orang itu.

"Ne~ ini aku Baro!, sedang apa kamu disini ha?.."Tanya nya sok akrab , aku menunduk malu.

"Emm… I-itu aku disuruh salah satu guru untuk membawa tugas!."jelas ku sedikit gugup , dia mengangguk menambahkan ketampanan dia saja.

"sudah selesai?.."Tanya nya, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Yasudah ayo!."ajaknya. aku yang ditarik hanya mengikutinya dari belakang membawa bahan-bahan tugasku.

"nama mu siapa?"Tanya nya,

"Nama ku Gong Chan Shik, tapi hyung bisa panggil aku gongchan !"jawabku, dia mengangguk lagi .

(FLASHBACKOFF)

"Gong Chan?.."panggil seseorang padaku, aku menoleh mendapatkan guru bahasa ku yang cantik bernama kim hyemi. Dia guru yang selalu memujiku dengan sandeul , dia menganggap aku dan sandeul pacaran dan hyemi ada fujjoshi =_= . aku dan dia mulai berbincang-bincang.  
>.<p>

.  
>=Beautiful Target /=

.

.  
>(Baro POV)<p>

BRUUK!

"Auuhh!"pekik seseorang mengagetkan ku , dia tersungkur karena berjalan dengan cepat tidak melihatku. Aku membantu orang itu membereskan buku-buku tebalnya , pantas saja dia tidak melihatku!, bukunya itu hampi menutupi pandangan kedepan.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya ku , dia hanya menggeleng .

"A-ani~ mian sudah menabrak mu !"jawabnya , aku hanya mengerang sedikit menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Gomawo hyung!"katanya saat menatap kearahku, Aku sedikit terpana melihatnya 'cantik , dan lucu!'pikir ku dalam hati .

"Hyung?"panggilnya membuyarkan ku .

"E-eh?. Cheonman! "

"Baiklah kalo begitu aku pergi duku hyung!^^"pamitnya padaku tapi dengan cepat aku meraih tangannya. Dia menatap ku kaget, aku yang tahu kekagetannya langsung melepas rengkuhanku.

"Wae hyung?"Tanya nya.

"Ani~o !, em.. boleh aku tahu siapa nama mu?"Tanya ku gugup.

"Ah nama ku Sandeul!, kelas XI-C !"katanya memperkenal kan diri , aku tersenyum melihat senyuman manisnya saat berkenalan.

"sepertinya aku pernah melihat mu!, Tapi dimana ya?"pikir ku, kulihat dia mengangguk .

"Aku teman ah tidak aku sahabat nya gongchan!, yang tadi bersama mu! "jelasnya .

"baiklah kamu boleh pergi!, sepertinya barang mu harus cepat di simpan!"kata ku , tanganku mengelus rambutnya yang halus. Dia awalnya menenggang, tapi kemudian tertawa pelan lalu berpamitan ~ Yah nama yang manis, seperti orangnya!. Aku pun pergi menuju kantin. Aku baru ingat bahwa ada gongchan yang menungguku didekat taman.  
>.<p>

.  
>=Beautiful Target /=  
>.<p>

.  
>"mian menunggu lama !, Kau sendirian dari tadi?"Tanya aku setelah meminta maaf pada gongchan , dia sedang duduk sendirian dekat taman sekolah. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum manis.<p>

"Ah, a-ani hyung tadi Miss Hyemi datang kesini membicarakan hubungan aku dengan sahabat!"jelasnya , aku mengangguk .

"Apa Nama nya Sandeul?"tanyaku dia kaget dan mengangguk .

"Kok-"

"Tadi aku kekantin tidak sengaja bertemu dia dekat perpustakaan !"jelas ku memotong perkataan gongchan.

"tumben dia keperpustakaan!"kata gongchan, aku terawa kecil .

"dia membawa setumpuk buku gitu!"kataku .

"pantas saja!"

"err… chang-ie !"panggilku , dia menoleh.

"ne?"

"apa.. apa kamu kenal betul sandeul?"kataku , dia menatapku heran .

"A-aku hanya penasaran saja kenapa dia bisa membawa buku sebanyak itu!"jelasku, dia manggut-manggut. Dia mulai menceritakan tentang sandeul dari mulai hobby nya ,warna kesukaannya dan baju yang sering dia gunakan. Aku tertawa mendengarnya, karena sifatnya seperti seorang wanita. Bukan maksudku mengejeknya seperti itu , jika kalian para readers melihatnya secara langsung pasti sudah terpana, dan menganggap dia wanita dia membawa buku sebanyak itu karena kebaikannya yang tidak tertandingi selain kejahilannya,

hmm.. Aku jadi semakin tertarik dengan !, tunggu aku akan masuk dalam cinta mu.  
>(Baro Pov End)<br>.

.  
>=Beautiful Target/=  
>.<p>

.  
>(Author Pov)<p>

Pagi hari yang sangat dingin, para murid sibuk memakai baju hangat yang sangat tebal. Sandeul dan Gongchan sudah berada di sekitar kelasnya, mereka sibuk bercanda .

"Yak lihat tampilan mu GongChan!, seperti yeoja saja!. Hahaha.."ejek sandeul . dia mengejek tampilan Gongchan yang menurut hatinya itu sangat manis , namun semua tahu kalau Sandeul itu senang menggoda namja manis dihapannya.

"Yak enak saja!. Aku ini namja tahu !"kesal Gongchan dengan mempoutkan bibirnya kedepan , membuat sandeul tertawa semakin keras. Gongchan berpikir dalam hati 'apa salah ku coba?, aku hanya memakai topi rajutan berwarna baby blue , sweater rajut sedikit kebesaran berwarna pink . tapi beneran warna pinknya itu tidak menonjol atau samar-samar!.'

"hahaha.. Lihat wajah mu itu kau tambah seperti wanita tahu!hahaha.."ejek sandeul kembali dengan tawa geli , memang dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"…"

Tapi tawa itu hening seketika , mata sandeul tertuju pada seseorang yang tersenyum dari kejauhan. Namja itu berjalan kearah Sandeul dan gongchan, Sandeul tidak menghiraukan saat Gongchan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dihadapannya. Pandangan gongchan mengikuti arah Pandangan Sandeul , tapi wajahnya menujukan Gembira.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Sandeul . Dia bertemu kembali dengan Baro harusnya sebal , tapi dia juga senang bertemu dengannya apalagi melihat senyum manisnya dari seorang Baro.

"BARO HYUNG!"panggil Gongchan , Sandeul menutup telinganya mendengar pekikan tiba-tiba dari mulut namja manis disampingnya itu.

"YAK! GONGCHAN SIK !.. jangan teriak ditelinga ku! "gerutu sandeul.

"Annyeong Cang~ie, Sandeul?"sapanya,Mata Sandeul membulat.  
>(Author POV End)<p>

(Sandeul Pov)

"Annyeong Cang~ie , Sandeul?"Sapa nya pada kami berdua, Apa katanya?, Chang-ie? . Apa itu berarti Gongchan dan Baro sudah menjadi pasangan?.

"Annyeong Hyung!"balas kami bersamaan.

"kalian mau kekantin gak?. Bareng sama hyung yuk?" tawarnya, Gongchan dengan cepat mengangguk . cepat Gongchan menggandeng tangan Baro.

Deg..deg..

Entah mengapa pemandangan yang dilihatku membuat hati terbakar cemburu ,karena dengan mudahnya Baro hyung menerima uluran tangan Gongchan, Bukan cemburu pada gongchan yang mau ikut dengan baro hyung. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kesudut lain.

"A-ani aku ti-tidak lapar!"tolak ku, ku dengar Baro hyung mendengus sedih.

"yasudah !, kami pergi dulu!"pamitnya. aku hanya mengangguk.

'Apa ini tandanya aku menyukai mu hyung?.'lirihku dalam hati.

==TBC==


End file.
